1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical card connectors, and more particularly to an electrical card connector easily and conveniently ejecting an electrical card.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electrical card connectors are widely used in computer industry for electrically connecting with inserted electrical cards which function as removable mass storage devices. In order to facilitate widespread use of electrical cards, certain standards have been developed, for example, in later of 2003, a new standard, Express Card, is published by PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association). This new Express Card standard has two different types, a rectangular electrical card and an L-shaped electrical card. Accordingly, two different types of electrical card connectors are provided to accommodate these two express cards. Noticeably, a rectangular electrical card connector can only accommodate a rectangular electrical card, and an L-shaped electrical card connector can accommodate two different types of electrical cards respectively. In order to insert the rectangular electrical card into the L-shaped electrical card connector correctly, the L-shaped electrical card connector usually includes a guide rail for guiding the rectangular electrical card. In order to draw the electrical card out of the electrical card connector conveniently, the electrical card connector usually has an ejector to eject the electrical card and a push-push type ejector usually has a slider, a pin member and a resilient element. Accordingly, a cam plate defining a heart-shaped slot therein is then required for mating with the ejector. Usually, the cam plate is arranged at the front part of the guide rail and keeps separated away from the guide rail. Because two of the guide rail and the cam plate are respectively designed and molding in the manufacturing, it is rather troublesome and time-consuming and meanwhile, a complicated structure can't meet with the miniaturization of the electrical product.
An electrical card connector is invented, in which the guide rail and the cam plate are integrally molded to overcome said above problem. However, the heat-shaped slot is defined in a peripheral wall of the cam plate and the ejector is ordered to locate at an outer side of the cam plate, so, the ejector is easy to jump out of the heart-shaped slot during the card's insertion/ejection, which thereby effects the card's ejection.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired.